<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Take You With Me by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819278">I Can't Take You With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mission Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Ring gag, Sensory Deprivation, anonymous sex on Shikamaru's part, blindfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi uses this pleasure house because of its anonymous and discreetness, but the partner he is given is a vaguely familiar one and somehow that makes everything that much better. </p><p>Kinktober 2020 Day 4 - Sensory Deprivation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Take You With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from 'I Can't Take You With Me' by Whitehorse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi peered down at the young blindfolded Leaf shinobi that was tied spread eagle to the bed in the pleasure house as he removed his cloak. He frequented this pleasure house on the occasion he needed more release than his hand could prove, it was anonymous and discreet which was what Itachi needed. However, he could honestly say that when he was told he was getting a nice addition who would be very much worth his time he was not expecting the young Nara heir from Konoha. </p><p>Itachi hesitated for a moment as he trailed his fingers lightly over the Nara’s hair that was loose and flowing around his shoulders out of the clan’s standard high ponytail. It was silk and slipped between his fingers like water and the young Nara moaned softly behind the silver ring gag that held his rather pretty lips wide open. </p><p> The Nara had to be here for a mission, Itachi knew some other unsavoury ninja’s visited this pleasure house and if Konoha needed someone to gather information sending someone in as a new employee was the best way to do it. Itachi wanted to take the young Nara away from Konoha, he was Sasuke’s age and here he was whoring himself out to gather information for the village. Far too young for this kind of work, but that wasn’t something Itachi had to deal with anymore. </p><p>Itachi dipped his index and middle finger into the Nara’s mouth and his cock twitched as the Nara twisted his tongue expertly around the digits, getting them soaked within moments. </p><p>Itachi had come to this pleasure house for a reason and if he didn’t make a sound other than a grunt or a moan then the Nara would never know it was him and his cover at the house would remain intact… Besides, the Nara was very pretty and very much his type. Perhaps in another life, they could have been something more than an anonymous one-night stand. </p><p>Itachi added a third finger into the Nara’s mouth, gagging him slightly as he bent over and bit at the younger man’s right nipple, drinking in the muffled keen the Nara made as he sucked and bit at the younger man’s nipples until they were red, puffy and lined with indents of his teeth. Itachi knelt on the bed, eyeing the restraints around the Nara’s wrists and ankles and the way a pillow was already settled under the younger man’s hips, propping his ass up. </p><p>Itachi removed his fingers from the Nara’s mouth and curled his salvia wet fingers around the younger man’s cock, stroking the hardening flesh a few times. It wasn’t a large cock, but it felt the Nara’s lean build and Itachi leaned down just enough to tease the dampening tip with his tongue. </p><p>The Nara keened behind the ring gag as Itachi lazily suckled at the head of his cock while he stroked the shaft with his hand. Itachi didn’t truly enjoy the taste of pre-cum or cum on his tongue, he much rather pump his partner full of cum but he was willing to put up with it to give the young man pleasure. The kind of pleasure he was positive the Nara wouldn’t be getting anywhere else, especially not one this mission. </p><p>Itachi shifted away when the Nara’s cock was shining with salvia and pre-cum as it stood fully erect from his groin. Itachi moved until he was in position between the Nara’s spread legs and picked up a bottle of oil from the side table as he undid the front of his trousers. </p><p> Itachi hissed as he slicked his generously sized cock up with the oil before trickling the rest of the oil over the Nara’s hole. The Nara squirmed in his bonds, a breathy noise falling from his held open mouth as Itachi rubbed the warm oil over his pucker and eased the tips of his fingers into the Nara’s surprisingly soft and loose hole. That made things easier so Itachi pushed his fingers in and out of the Nara a few times just to stretch him open enough before he pulled his fingers away completely and replaced them with the fat head of his cock. </p><p>The Nara jerked in his restraints, throwing his head back with a loud moan that the ring gag did nothing to muffle. Drool slowly seeped out around the sides of the gag as the young Nara’s body twitched and jerked as Itachi fed his large cock into the black-haired man’s body. </p><p> Itachi let out a low moan as he stared at the way the Nara’s flat stomach was bulging slightly, he couldn’t help but place his hand on the Nara’s stomach and feel his cock move beneath the skin as he began to rock his hips. The Nara whined as his toes and fingers curled as his cock dripping pre-cum as his body adjusted to take pleasure from Itachi moving inside of him. </p><p>Itachi had to admit, the Nara was the tightest of his partner’s and he was fully enjoying himself as he built up a steady pace, spreading the Nara’s hole wide with each thrust of his cock. The Nara arched with a muffled cry as his head lolled to the side as Itachi lifted his hip up just enough to drive deeper into the younger man with hushed grunts as Itachi chased his pleasure. </p><p>Itachi wasn’t ashamed at how short of a time it took him to climax, it couldn’t be helped with the partner he had and how long he had been away from the pleasure house. Itachi curled his hand around the Nara’s weeping cock and pumped it roughly. The Nara shrieked from behind his gag as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his stomach as Itachi’s cock pulsed in the younger man’s ass twice before the missing-nin was filling the young Nara with his cum. </p><p>The Nara gasped for air behind the ring gag the best he could as he lay completely limp in his restraints, spent cock resting against his stomach as Itachi slowly pulled out of the Nara’s now puffy, cum-filled hole. Itachi rubbed at the stretched rim, quite pleased he had his Sharingan going the whole time so he could relive this at later dates when he just had his hand for company. </p><p>Itachi released the Nara from his restraints along with the ring gag. Itachi rolled the Nara onto his side, tucking a blanket from a chair over him and was pleased when the Nara didn’t make a move to remove his blindfold. He didn’t even speak as he accepted the gentle touches Itachi indulged in giving him. The Nara actually sighed when Itachi gave in to his urges and planted a kiss on the younger man’s lips, tasting sweetness that made his spent cock twitch. </p><p>Itachi removed the blindfold from the Nara’s eyes, but the moment they opened Itachi used his Sharingan to knock the young man out. The Nara would never know it was Itachi who had just fucked him senseless, the least Itachi could do was give the young man a restful, dreamless sleep before he had to go back to his mission and sully himself in the name of his village. </p><p>Itachi seriously considered tossing the sleeping Nara over his shoulder and steal him away from Konoha, to hide him away and treat him properly. To make him Itachi’s and allow him to live a normal life where his leader wouldn’t order him to whore himself out for information. Itachi brushed his fingers over the Nara’s hair a few times and sighed. </p><p>“I can’t take you with me,” Itachi knew he couldn’t, but the daydream was nice nonetheless. He righted his clothing and his cloak before hiding his face with his hat and he slipped out of the pleasure house.</p><p>Only later when they got news of Hidan and Kakuzu being killed did Itachi learn the young Nara’s name. </p><p>Nara Shikamaru. Itachi smiled behind his collar, he finally had a name for the beautiful Nara from the night he revisited nightly. Nara Shikamaru would always be Itachi’s in the most carnal of ways and the missing-nin was content with that knowledge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>